Desire
by Pirate-x-Girls
Summary: Legolas and Eowyn both admire each other from afar, but their true feelings for each other are not known. LE Please Rate and review


2

Title: Desire 

Author: Rehana Shivji

Disclaimer: All ideas and characters belong to J.R.R Tolkien and New Line Cinema

Rating: Youth

Category: Set during TTT

Characters: Legolas and Eowyn

Genre: Romance

Summary: Legolas and Eowyn both admire each other from afar, but their true feelings for each other are not known.

He watched her across the hall. She moved so gracefully. His heart ached as he watched. She turned and looked at him. Hers eye boring straight into his, his heart leapt as she smiled and he smiled back. But then his heart sank back into the depths of his stomach as he saw that she was looking behind him. He turned and saw Aragorn standing a few metres away. With his heart breaking in two he walked away.

Outside the mighty doors of Edoras' main hall the breeze danced on his face and he closed his eyes. Three days he'd been here, and three days he'd watched the Lady Eowyn. Knowing that she barely knew of his existence. In the odd 2931 years that he had walked the world of men he had never felt so drawn to one. He leant against the wall and closed his eyes. Her face swam in the blackness. The smile on her lips that she always reserved for someone else. He opened his eyes and stared at the rolling hills. The woods and streams. This land was alive with activity.

Inside the hall Eowyn sat by the fire idly picking at a reed basket. She was thinking as she had done so often since they arrived about the three strangers. The dwarf was no mystery and to a certain extent neither was Lord Aragorn. But his silent Elf companion was the biggest mystery of them all. He was constantly restless, his eyes often roaming the hall even when there was no danger. She'd stared into his eyes, as blue as sapphires. He hadn't spoken a word to anyone except his companions, and even on one of the rare occasions that she had heard him talking to Aragorn. It had been in Elvish. The language had rolled off his tongue in such a manner that was too beautiful for any human to pull off. There was something surreal about him. She sometimes found him watching her when he thought she wasn't looking. Instead of feeling uncomfortable there was something enticing about those eyes that she couldn't explain. She looked up and saw the stars through the open door, they sparkled like diamonds on the black velvet sky. Putting the basket aside she stood up and walked to the door. She stepped into the blackness of the night and took a deep breath. The air filled her lungs and cleared her head of the musty smoke that hung in the hall.

A movement above her head made her look up sharply. A shape was moving around on the roof. She sighed when she saw that it was the Elf. She blushed as she realised that she couldn't put a name to his face. his silhouette was illuminated in the moonlight and this gave him a more surreal look than usual. He hopped down with a grace that no human could ever achieve and landed next to her, his feet made no sound as they hit the cobbled stones of the floor. In the moonlight his eyes sparkled as he turned his gaze on her.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." he said. It was the first time that she had heard him speak in the common tongue, his voice was like a song. Sweet and comforting. She swallowed and shook her head.

"Oh it's alright." She stammered. He smiled. She coughed and looked away.

"I feel so silly." She admitted, he turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" he asked. She blushed again.

"You've been here three days and I never once caught your name." She said. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"It's Legolas." He said. She nodded.

"Legolas." She repeated. "And where are you from? Rivendell?" he looked out at the land and shook his head.

"No. I come from Mirkwood. Near the Lonely Mountain." He said. He turned his piecing gaze back on her.

"Right." She said and nodded, then she frowned.

"What were you doing up on the roof?" she asked. He laughed. It was a laugh that carried no troubles. Free.

"I like watching the stars." He said "We Elves have an understanding with nature that no human could ever understand." He looked up at the sky. "They tell so many stories." He said. She followed his gaze, the stars like a large map filled the sky. Twinkling. Legolas turned to her again.

"Have you ever been beyond the borders of Rohan?" he asked. She shook her head. He smiled.

"There are many wondrous places in this world. To walk under the trees of Mirkwood. To gaze at the misty mountains. You have not lived unless you've seen at least some of these places." He turned to her, wanting with all his heart to tell her how he felt. It was funny how he was never afraid in battle. But the idea of being rejected scared him more than anything. As he knew he would he chickened out.

"Lady Eowyn, it's been a pleasure talking to you." he said. She smiled and nodded.

"The pleasure is all mine." She said. He bowed his head and walked back into the hall.

Eowyn watched him, wishing with all her here heart that she had spoken out, gone with her heart and not with her head. As he disappeared into the hall her chance faded, and she was alone.


End file.
